


Jump Into The Fog And Hope That We Hit The Ground Upright

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, FrostIron - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, what's a party without an uninvited guest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Into The Fog And Hope That We Hit The Ground Upright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> A (horrendously late) Christmas gift fic for my fantastic fic anon, EverFascinated, for whom I will struggle to write Loki. Something about him just refuses to be easy to work with. The things I do for you. xD
> 
> Title taken from "Jump Into The Fog" by The Wombats.

Tony was throwing The Avengers a Christmas party. Ho Ho God Damn Ho.

It wasn't like Tony hated the holidays. Okay, yes, Tony hated the holidays, but you try saying no to a puppy-eyed Steve Rogers begging you for a Christmas party. Even Tony isn't that strong. 

The thing was this: Tony had never had a positive experience with the holiday season. Every Christmas he'd ever had as a child was a quiet morning in an empty house, trying to be happy as he opened countless gifts and Jarvis told him why his father was in another country and his mother was preparing for yet another holiday event to boost stock sales.

But whatever. That was the past, and he wasn't that lonely little boy anymore. He was Tony Fucking Stark. He not only headed (now technically only in name but still, he liked to pretend Pepper would be lost without him to do all the dirty work) a multi-billion dollar company, but also liked to build advanced Artificial Intelligence in his spare time and Avenged the world on a daily basis with a team comprised of two master assassins, a giant green rage monster, a Norse god, and Captain Freakin' America. 

He was Tony Fucking Stark. And he would have a Christmas party if it ended up killing him. 

-x-

The first attempt ended before it began, courtesy of Dr. Doom. Amid Clint's threats to "decapitate this motherfucker myself if Reed can't get the fantastic elastic balls to do it," The Avengers managed to bring the Doombots down with minimal damage to Stark Tower. Well, minimal by Avengers standards. Which pretty much meant the internal structure of conference rooms A, B, and D was salvageable. 

All in all it was a success, but now they were down their three biggest party-holding rooms before the first round of spiked egg nog could be passed out. 

So as the team sat in the shell of what was once Conference Room D, Tony bit the bullet. 

"Fine, we'll have the party next weekend. In the penthouse."

Ever since The Battle of New York--in which the main living area of Tony's penthouse was in no uncertain terms wrecked to shit by a certain Hulk--Tony had pretty much let nobody up into his penthouse after remodeling was finished. Pepper had called it paranoia. He called it precaution. 

Though part of him did want to show off the Loki-sized crater he'd left in the stairs under a glass ramp. 

-x-

When next Saturday--and, incidentally, Christmas Eve--rolled around, Tony was prepared. Fully stocked bar, soft holiday music selected by JARVIS, garish tree that he'd let Dummy decorate (it reminded him of that tree from the Charlie Brown special, if it had been a little healthier and decorated by a robot arm) and a metric crapton of food on the way. He had to admit, he was surprised he'd actually pulled it off.

And apparently everyone else's expectation had been (let's face it, appropriately) low as well, if their faces when they arrived were anything to go by. Tony gave himself a high five in his mind. Even Natasha smiled at him, which was both awesome and terrifying. 

Everything was great until about half an hour in, when Thor arrived with Jane on one arm and his brother under the other. 

The resounding sudden silence in the room was so great Tony swore he could hear the tiny crack in the glass as Clint's grip on his wine tightened. 

"Glad tidings in this season!" Thor exclaimed, and Natasha's palm met her forehead with a resounding smack. 

"Merry Christmas, Thor," Steve offered hesitantly.

Jane, at the very least, had the decency to look apologetic. "I know this is awkward-"

"Yeah, that doesn't begin to cover this," Tony gestured towards Loki. Admittedly, Loki mostly looked annoyed at being forced under Thor's arm and less inclined to attempt to kill everyone in the room but hey--appearances could be deceiving and the last time Tony had gotten up close and personal with the god, he'd been thrown out a window. Still, it was the holidays and if Loki wanted to play nice, so could Tony. 

"I am aware this holiday is a time for families to join together and make merry." Thor spoke defensively, though his menacing "say something about the genocidal brother under my arm, I dare you" look was lessened a bit by the Christmas sweater and Santa hat he wore. Not lessened by much, but apparently lessened enough for Clint to chime in. 

"So what's he doing here?" It was clear Clint meant Loki by the glare he was aiming towards the god. 

"Loki is my family," Thor's grip tightened and Loki winced. "He has expressed a desire to make amends, and I hope you are willing to see as I do in the matter."

A look passed between The Avengers. Finally, Bruce spoke. 

"It's been several months. I'm assuming whatever punishment Asgard gave him is being served?"

Thor nodded. "He has been stripped of his magic until such time that the Allfather sees fit to give back his powers."

Bruce nodded and seemed to think on that for a moment. "So he technically can't do much harm here?" At Thor's affirmation he looked to Loki. "And what do you think about this?"

Loki, who seemed surprised at being directly spoken to, looked around the room. "Though not a situation I would prefer, I do regret my actions. The power of the Tessaract weighed heavily on my mind, and the madness already there did not mix well with it. If you are all willing to allow me into your home, I swear no harm will befall you from my doing." The "I am doing this for my brother can we please get this over with it's as terrible for me as it is for you" was obvious, but unsaid. 

And so, in an attempt to save whatever could be salvaged from their previous holiday cheer, Tony piped up:

"Well if he's not coming here for murder, let him in! Booze is over there, there's food, JARVIS takes music requests. Has anyone here ever done body shots? Oh Thor, you're in for a good time. Mozeltov or whatever."

-x-

Tony realized at some point that "Mozeltov or whatever" might just be the last coherent words he would utter that night, and took a moment to regret not saying something more memorable. As it was he was at least two glasses of scotch away from complete shitfaced-ness, and part of him wanted to actually remember this night, so he opted for taking it slow. 

Everyone at the party seemed to be getting more and more relaxed. At least, it seemed that way to Tony. Clint and Natasha were curled up by the fireplace, sharing wine straight out of the (third, but growing empty so it would probably become four soon) bottle. Thor was ecstatic, and began asking JARVIS to " repeat that ballad of the resilient red-nosed deer, his triumph over his foes greatly moves me." Jane had luckily cut him off, though Tony was impressed at how much booze the god could hold. 

Even Bruce and Steve seemed to be having fun, wearing matching Santa hats and smiling as Bruce was catching Steve up on what sounded to be all the politics Steve had missed in his years in the ice. It was good to see them getting along, coming out of their respective shells. That kind of stuff was important for team unity or whatever the fuck Fury was always going on about. 

And then Tony glanced over, to where Loki sat on the steps to the main room, on the edge of the party. He looked to be lost in his thoughts, knees pulled up tight and arms wrapped around them, looking for all the world like what Tony imagined he must have looked like during Christmas as a kid. 

A persistent twitch seemed to take hold of Tony's heart, and he rubbed absent-mindedly at the arc reactor in his chest. Of course it wasn't acting up, he'd built it. Maybe it just needed a change or something. 

He thought to himself for a moment, contemplated if he was really going to do what he was about to do, and set to work mixing a drink. What did gods even drink? Thor liked anything strong enough to put down a small horse, and Tony didn't doubt that Loki could easily stomach the same, but something told him to maybe offer something a bit more...refined. Vodka and tonic it was, then. With a lime on the rim. 

Offering in hand, Tony steeled himself for the worst and headed for the sulking god. 

Loki looked up as he approached, glanced at the drink in his hand, and returned his gaze to the floor. 

Tony cleared his throat. "I, uh...realized you never got that drink I offered you. So, here." He held the glass out, and Loki looked at him again. Wordlessly, after a few silent moments, he held his hand out, and Tony handed him the drink. Loki took a cautious sip, eyes in Tony's the entire time, and swallowed delicately. 

"It will do," he muttered, and Tony figured that was a close to a "thank you, it's delicious" as he was ever going to get. 

"Do you mind?" He gestured to the empty space in between him and Loki, and the god raised an eyebrow. 

"It is your home, you may sit where you please."

Tony was sure a simple yes or no might kill Loki. He sat down anyway, mimicking Loki's earlier position. 

"You know, I was never one for holidays either," he talked, mostly to fill the silence, "never was much fun. Just reminded me that my family was never around. And then it became full of obligatory company parties and benefits and I think those might have been worse than unwrapping gifts alone." He shrugged, and Loki took another sip of his drink. 

After a few more moments of silence, Tony sighed and made to stand up. Before he could, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Loki, arm outstretched, looking for all the world like his arm had betrayed him. 

"I...thank you." He spoke deliberately, but softly, lowering his arm as he talked. "Thank you for the drink. And...allowing me into your home. By all rights, you shouldn't have." His eyes looked back at his feet, and Tony followed his gaze to see the Loki-sized crater he'd allowed to be left in the floor. He looked back and saw Loki wince slightly, face tightening and nose wrinkling. 

"We'll, holiday hospitality and all that." Tony shrugged. "I figured why not? You seemed sorry."

Loki just traced the rim of his glass with delicate fingers, silent. 

"Did you mean it?" Tony asked then, and at at Loki's confused look, elaborated, "That you're sorry. Did you mean it?" 

Loki sighed, and took a much deeper drink. "Initially, when I returned to Asgard, no. I was mad, with rage and with power, with what might have been and what would never be. I did not want to face my crimes, I saw them as justified. An eye for an eye, isn't that the phrase? The Allfather had taken an eye long ago, I saw fit to retaliate. Falling off the Bifrost was not part of the plan, though. And then there was the abyss, the darkness of space, and that...I will never speak of what it contains. But it changed me, heightened the rage, gave me a purpose for the madness. 

"And of course, it showed me the Tessaract. That thought of that much power was...intoxicating. The feeling of it coursing through me. It was glorious." He looked at Tony then. "Make no mistake, with or without the Tessaract or the abyss, I would have come for Midgard eventually. I do so love playing with my brother's toys. But in the end, I do regret allowing that power to hold such control over me. I regret losing my mind for it. If I am to wage war on a planet, I would like to of my own volition." He sipped again, seeming surprised at having talked so much. "Does that answer suffice?" His eyes met Tony's and the slightest smirk twisted his lips. Tony could feel himself reciprocating the expression. 

"I suppose," Tony replied. "So do you actually come in peace or is this all an act?"

The smirk widened. "Now if I told you, what good would that do?" 

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, but it was worth a shot to see what you'd say. Just maybe give us a heads-up the next time you plan on trying to blow up our planet."

"I will be sure to." Loki chuckled and finished off his drink. 

"I can take that," Tony offered, and Loki allowed him to take the empty glass. Getting up, Tony headed for the bar and set the glass down. When he turned, he was surprised to see Loki standing there. He was looking at something above Tony's head. Glancing up, Tony saw a sprig of what looked like mistletoe, fastened to the ceiling on some string with duct tape. Where Clint had even gotten mistletoe, Tony didn't even know. 

"That means something here, yes?" Loki pointed to the mistletoe, and Tony felt blood rush to his cheeks. Must be all the scotch. 

"Uh, yeah. It's...you kiss people under it. Whoever is under it needs to kiss. Well, doesn't need to. Only if they want." He watched Loki's face, wary for any signs of anger or disgust, but only saw curiosity and a predatory look in his bright green eyes that stirred something in the pit of Tony's stomach. 

"I see," Loki murmured, and with that took Tony's face in his hands, leaned in, and joined their lips. 

It was soft at first, the barest of touches, and Tony's eyes fluttered closed before he could help himself. His hands moved to rest on Loki's hips, and he responded to the kiss, pressing back with just a bit more force. It was simple and sweet, not Tony's style at all, and yet it worked. It felt right, and when Loki pulled away all Tony wanted to do was lean back in and reclaim those lips. 

He immediately looked around but, somehow, they had gone completely undetected. The party was drifting to a peaceful rest, everyone was mainly talking amongst themselves or dozing, and Tony realized that he still had his hands on Loki's hips, and that Loki hadn't done anything to remove them. 

"You know," he said lightly, just in case Loki didn't want to or it had all been a joke, "I have a very soft, very nice bed upstairs."

An eyebrow and the corner of Loki's lips rose, and that predatory gaze was back. This time, Tony reciprocated in the leering, and Loki's smirk became a full, lusty grin. 

"Lead the way," he said, taking Tony's hand as they slid out of the room amongst the shadows.


End file.
